1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vitreous silica crucible and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, silicon single crystal is manufactured by melting high-purity polycrystalline silicon in a vitreous silica crucible to obtain silicon melt, dipping an end of a seed crystal to the silicon melt, and pulling the seed crystal while rotating it.
In general, in a manufacturing process of a vitreous silica crucible, silica powder is deposited on an inner surface of a rotating mold, and arc fusing process is carried out to fuse the silica powder. Thereafter, a honing process is carried out to remove unfused silica powder attached on an outer surface of the crucible by spraying high-pressure water onto the outer surface of the crucible. Then, a rim cutting process is carried out to cut, in a certain width, an opening edge of the crucible so that the height after the rim cutting process is set to a predetermined value. Thereafter, washing process, drying process, inspection process, and HF (hydrofluoric acid) washing process are carried out before the vitreous silica crucible is shipped.
Related references are JP-U-2533643 and JP-A-H11-209136